


Winn Schott imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Winn Schott imagines from my tumblrs





	1. Lost cause

You had had a crush on Winn since the day you met him, you just didn’t know that he felt the same way.

Neither of you could ever pick up when the other was trying to flirt and it frustrated the hell out of James who was constantly trying to set you two up.

One night you were hanging out with James at your apartment having some beers after work.

“Maybe the idea of Winn and I being together is just a lost cause,” you sighed.

“No way Y/N, you and Winn would work so well if either of you could just make the first move,” he told you.

“Have you seen the way Winn acts when Clark’s around, he becomes a mess, he’s not like that around me.”

“Dude, he’s Superman, everyone is like that around him.”

“Yeah I guess,” you groaned, “it’s just, I really like Winn. He’s smart, he’s funny, he’s kind but I don’t know how to tell him.”

“Everything will work itself out, I promise,” James said confidently.

“Thanks for letting me vent bro.”

“Anytime Y/N, anytime,” he smiled as he felt his phone buzz.

“Everything okay?” you asked as he looked at the screen.

“It’s a text from Winn, got some Guardian stuff to handle, I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said getting up and grabbing his coat.

Twenty minutes later he was stepping into the Guardian van downtown.

“What took you so long?” Winn asked him.

“I was with Y/N at his apartment,” James responded.

“You were with Y/N… at his- at his apartment?” Winn said with a tint of jealously in his voice.

“Yeah, so what’s up.”

“String of robbery’s have occurred in this area, another store got hit when I texted you,” Winn said recomposing himself. 

James suited up, going out and catching up with the robbers.

He was fighting them when one came up behind him and hit him in the back of the head.

“Watch out buddy, there’s one behind you,” Winn said, suspiciously late on purpose.

Luckily his helmet armor was strong enough to only leave James a little dazed but recovered quick enough to knock the guy onto his back.

“Yeah thanks Winn,” James gritted.

After Guardian had the robbers sufficiently tied up with the cops on the way he headed back to the van.

“What the hell was that Winn,” James said, taking his suit off as he got into the van.

“What was what.”

“You were completely off your game tonight.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Winn said defensively.

“Is this because I was hanging out with Y/N?” James questioned.

“Why would I care who you hang out.”

“Because Y/N’s involved, look Winn, he and I are just friends.”

“I never said you were anything more than that,” Winn scowled.

“When will you two just admit you like each other,” James said accidently out of frustration.

“Y/N likes me?” Winn said in surprise.

James sighed knowing there was no turning back now, “yes, he likes you.”

“I have to go,” Winn said hurrying out of the van and rushing to your apartment.

It was past midnight so you were hesitant to open the door when you heard the insistent knocking, then you heard Winn’s voice saying ‘Y/N open up it’s me.”

“Winn? What the hell are you doing here this late? I thought you with James,” you asked him.

Winn didn‘t respond to your questions, he just pulled you close to him and kissed you.

You stood there for a few moments, returning the kiss and basking in this moment that you had been wanting for so long.

“What was that for?” you said when you finally broke apart.

“James kind of told me you liked me,” Winn stated.

“He did?”

“Yeah but I like you too Y/N I just… didn’t know how to tell you,” Winn muttered.

“I didn’t know how to tell you either,” you chuckled.

“I’m sorry it took me this long to figure it out,” Winn blushed.

“I guess we have James to thank for this then.”

“I guess we do.”

“Do you want to come inside?” you asked.

“I’d like that,” Winn smiled stepping inside your apartment.


	2. being Winn's younger brother headcanons

· you didn’t tell Winn you got a job at Catco because you knew he wouldn’t be thrilled

· while you and your older brother loved each other there was always a slight competition on who was smarter

· Winn didn’t want his baby brother coming into his work life and taking over the limelight

· you met Kara in the elevator on your first day

· “hey you’re Kara Danvers right?”

· “do we know each other?”

· “oh no, I’m Y/N Schott the new IT guy and also Winn’s brother”

· “Winn never told me he had a brother”

· you and Kara quickly become friends and she shows you around the office

· she also asked tons of questions about Winn as a kid

· you eventually run into Winn and he’s shocked to say the least

· “Winn isn’t this great your brother works here now too!”

· through out the day Kara and James keep asking for dirt on Winn

· “oh yeah? Wait till you hear this story about Y/N”

· it basically becomes a competition to see who can out embarrass the other

· it takes Winn some time to adjust to you being there

· but he knows you’re good at your job and he’s happy to have his brother more involved in his life


End file.
